Phone Call
by percabethanpuckabrinaforevs
Summary: Let's just say, Kid Flash and Jinx have a very private talk over the communicator. And, hypothetically speaking, maybe every hero who has a communicator might have, kinda, sorta, maybe been listening to the conversation. Maybe. It's all hypothetically speaking, of course. Right? Rated T for some suggestive material.


**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

**Okay, I had this idea ever since I read this book about this guy and girl, and well, I just had to write it down. Tell me what you think, okay?**

A communicator beeped, and a young girl picked it up, turning it on. A redhead grinned back at her stupidly, and she couldn't help but smile.

"What is it, Wall – Kid Flash?"

"I'm not on patrol anymore. It's Wally for the rest of the night."

"That's fabulous. What do you need?"

"Hey, don't be mean! Anyway, since patrol is over, I'm heading home. Do you need anything? I'm right in front of a Walmart, so…"

"We're out of bread and milk, and eggs, and butter, and sugar, and goldfish, and peanut butter, and jelly, and chocolate, and…you know what, why don't you just buy everything that we usually have on our kitchen. I think we're out of everything."

"Don't we have anything at home?"

"Um, we have that Jello from that one time Argent came over."

"We need to throw out. That was from three months ago!"

"I know. You kept promising to eat it, and then kept forgetting."

"I love Argent to pieces, but that girl cannot cook Jello!"

"Don't get defensive, Wally. Just because she's my best friend doesn't mean that I won't agree with you."

"I knew I could count on you, babe."

"Watch it, _honey_."

"Whatever you say, _cupcake_. So, are we still on for tonight?"

"Where did you want to go?"

"There was this cool movie that I want to see. I mean, the trailer looked awesome."

"You do realize that we probably won't make it past the beginning commercials?"

"What can I say? Crime never takes a break."

"Spoken like a true hero. At least criminals sleep at night, so we're not up sun and moon."

"Oh, that's for sure. You would freak if we didn't get to sleep."

"You don't get enough sleep as it is. You always get up at, like, seven. Who wakes up at that ungodly hour?"

"Most Teen Titans."

"It is so frustrating."

"Do I wake you up? I'm sorry, baby."

"No, you don't, but the bed always gets really cold when you leave. And then you have to take a shower, and, seriously, there should be some rule against coming out of the bathroom with only a towel on."

"It totally turns you on."

"Shut it, _Wallace_!"

"Ouch, using and abusing the name."

"Not another word, Wally. I am so done talking to you!"

"Whatever you say, Princess."

"Shut up!"

"Ooh, you're still talking to me."

"WALLY!"

"Hang on a sec. Hi, yeah; I'll be buying all of these items today. Would you like me to scan them for you? I'll be faster. Yes, I'm Kid Flash, but I'm not on duty right now. You want me to sign the back of your shirt? Um, well, okay, but I still need to check these items out. Okay. There we go, your shirt is all signed, and my items are all scanned. How much does this cost? Only forty dollars? That's not so bad. Anyway, thanks, um, Carol."

"Who is that?"

"Relax, Jinxie, it's the checkout lady. I got the stuff. I'll be home in a sec."

"Ahh! You scared me! When you said 'be home in a sec,' I didn't ACTUALLY expect it to be a sec!"

"You're just gonna have to get used to the speeds that I work at, babe."

"Uh huh. Hey, where are the groceries?"

"In their respective places."

"Wally…you should've let me help."

"Are you feeling guilty? It's okay. You can do something else to make up for it, you know."

"And what exactly would that be?"

"Oh, I don't know, make dinner, clean up…come to bed early… your pick."

"I'll make dinner _and_ clean up. Both of them beat the last option.

"You know you love me."

"Sure thing, dumpling. How about helping me make dinner?"

"Absolut – hey! You just said you were going to make it!"

"But you make it so fast, and –"

"Don't flutter your lashes at me, and don't use that face…oh fine! I'll make dinner tonight."

"What about cleaning up? You know you do that so well, too."

"Alright, I'll clean up, too."

**(After dinner, and Kid Flash cleaning up.)**

"How was dinner?"

"Fantastically delicious."

"And did I clean up, or what?"

"The kitchen looks great."

"You know, you're not getting off that easily."

"What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about. How do you plan on making it up to me?"

"Wally, I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Fine, play it your way. Allow me to refresh your memory. I seem to remember you being slightly upset that I had put away all the groceries, and so in order to keep us even in the amount of things we do around the house, you offered to make dinner and clean up afterwards. Except, you tricked me into making dinner and cleaning up, in the hopes that I would forget about how our score isn't equal anymore. In fact, mine is two points above yours, since I even got the groceries. So, you should do something for me."

"What is it that you have planned, Kid Flash?"

"Something hot, baby."

"Are you sure I can't sweet talk my way out of it?"

"Are you sure you even want too?"

"Point taken. Now enough talking. Let's get some action in."

"I'll carry you to the bed. That's three things you owe me. And believe me, I'll collect."

"Tonight?"

"How about tonight, tomorrow, and day after?"

"We have a busy schedule ahead."

"And I can see why you love nights so much, Jinxie."

"Shut up, Wally, and just kiss me already."

"HEY!"

"EWWWW!"

"OH, THAT'S DISGUSTING!"

"I'VE BEEN SCARRED FOR THE REST OF MY LIFE!"

"Cyborg? Speedy? Aqualad? Argent? Beastboy, wait, it's all of you! What are you doing?"

"Yeah, what she said."

"Um, when you use the communicators, it might have, kinda, sorta, maybe, a little bit been on screen for everyone who has a communicator to see and hear."

"WHAT?"

"WHAT?"

"Um, well, this is awkward."

"Beastboy, shut up."

"Sorry, Cy."

"What were you two doing? And why was it on screen for every Titan to see? Jinx? Kid Flash?"

"Ask Cyborg, Robin. He's the one who gave us communicators to contact each other, and then tells us we can't hold private conversations unless we want every hero in the world to hear us!"

"Kid Flash, please don't go crazy. I need a normal report."

"Well, Jinx and I were just um, talking, about um, _things_…"

"Yeah, nasty things."

"Beastboy, stay out of this."

"Sorry, Robin."

"Hey, what were all you guys doing watching us, anyway? Someone could have warned us when we were starting to get personal and private."

"Yeah, what she said."

"Well, let's just say even Boy Wonder couldn't help but watch. We all took a little break from our lives to watch your drama for a moment. It was kind of funny."

"CYBORG!"

"Sorry."

"You know what? This is ridiculous. Wally, get up. We're going to buy real cell phones, so our calls can be normal."

"You didn't just totally shut it. We disconnected with every hero in the world."

"So?"

"So…Cyborg is so going to find a way to hack into our new cell phones."

"What's on the TV?"

"CYBORG?"

"Yo, guys! I figured out a way for us to keep an eye on you two, since you probably won't be answering your communicators for a while."

"My Jello isn't that bad, is it?"

"Just a sec, Argent."

"Wally? Can I talk with you in private?"

"Want to go stay at a hotel?"

"That sounds awesome."

"Let's go, sugar."

"Shut up, _Wallace_."

"Touché."

"Hey, where are y'all going, man?"

"Why does it matter to you? Anyway, later."

"And…they're gone. They left their communicators on the table, too."

"Well, it serves you all right for spying on them!"

"Argent, you were doing it too."

"I was much more polite about it."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"Was not."

"Was too."

"WHAT ON EARTH AND BEYOND IS GOING ON HERE?"

"Heh. Hi, Raven."


End file.
